1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commutator composed of carbon segments, particularly a commutator of a fuel injection pump motor, and to a method of manufacturing the above commutator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commutator composed of a plurality of carbon segments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,463. The carbon segments of the shaped commutator are insulated from one another by grooves. The commutator has a plurality of terminal members disposed in parallel with the rear surface of the carbon segments to be connected to the carbon segments by brazing filler metal or solder. The surfaces of the carbon segments to be connected to the terminal members are plated with metal to ensure the connection.
However, when the terminal members are connected to leads extending from armature windings by fusing or the like, fusing heat is conducted through comparatively short heat passages of the terminal members to the brazing filler. This heat may melt the brazing filler to short-circuit the carbon segments.